A Bitter Rabbit
by Kaletin
Summary: Alois goes to a carnival, where he wins a Bitter Rabbit. He has quite the night in store for it.


"Claude. Win me a Bitter Rabbit."

Alois's stood in front of a booth riddled with various sizes of said stuffed animal, eyes locked narrowly on the bunnies, his mouth upturned into a small grin. The sound of laughter and children running about drifted into his ears. It was a carnival, after all.

Such a terrible noise.

The one-eyed rabbits that captured his interest, clad in top hats and thick bows, stared blankly back at him.

"And do it fair and square, Claude." Pale blue eyes darted from the bunnies to the butler. "No one likes a cheater, after all"

Claude was mute as he effortlessly completed his task.

Eager hands harshly grabbed the newly-won bunny away from Claude, turning into a soft touch once they were securely on their prize. Alois cradled the bunny gently, rubbing his cheek on back of its head. He let his fingers drift over the doll, savoring the plush feeling. One hand eventually came to rest over the covered right eye.

Alois grinned.

"Claude."

"Yes?" The butler looked down at this master.

"Prepare a feast when we return to the manor." Alois grasped the bunny's left hand, stroking it. "We're having a guest tonight."

"Yes, your Highness."

-x-

"You haven't touched your meal, Ciel."

Silence.

Alois Trancy sat at the head of the table, his plate neatly cleaned of its previous contents. His face formed itself into a scowl as he addressed his guest. "Is the Trancy hospitality not to your liking?" He sneered. Claude stood behind the boy, watching the exchange in silence. "Is it Claude? Did he prepare a poor meal? I can punish him, yanno…" The boy stood from his high back dining chair and pushed himself front-to-front with the tall man, clasping his arms around the butler's neck.

Alois closed his eyes, and rested his cheek against the demon's chest. "…Would you like that, Ciel?"

Silence.

"Tch." Alois shoved himself away from the stoic butler. "You're awfully rude today, Earl Phantomhive."

Alois turned to face the one he was addressing. His new Bitter Rabbit sat in the chair to on his right, a cooled plate of food untouched in front of him. The young Earl walked behind the doll's chair, grabbing the unused, sharpened knife from its place setting. Light glinted off the golden blade as he twirled it between his fingers leisurely.

"I've always liked that ring of yours, Ciel..." He stopped his movements with the blade and grabbed the bunny's left hand from behind. "So blue, and so deep, just like your eyes…" Alois's hands were delicate on the bunny's.

With a swift, harsh movement, Alois yanked the bunny from the chair and threw it down to the table, still grabbing the bunny's left hand. The top hat that once rested upon the doll's head was now forgotten on the ground.

A grin graced his lips. His tongue darted out, licking the dull edge of the knife he still clung to, leaving a thin-coating of saliva as it parted from his tongue. "Such a beautiful ring…" He muttered.

He raised his hand that held the knife.

It came down with a resonating _clack_ as the blade ripped through the doll's stuffing, meeting the hard surface of the table. Alois smiled as he happily hacked at the bunny's left hand, until the limb was finally dismembered.

His task complete, Alois inhaled and stood back. He picked up the remnants of the bunny's hand, eyeing it before he tossed it behind his shoulder. Small hands removed the bunny's eye patch, then caressed the hard, black nubs that stood for eyes.

"But that ring is not _as_ beautiful as your eyes, Ciel." The knife, guided by Alois's hand, plunged into the socket of the doll's right eye. "But _this_ one… " He twisted the blade. "This one is tainted with the mark of _that_ _demon_." He gave one more hard twist, grunting as he did, and the hard black ball popped out. Alois picked it up and brought it to his closed lips, before tossing it to join the bunny's hand on the floor.

The boy removed the knife from the bunny's eye, and brought the now-pathetic thing to his chest, burying his face in it. "Oh, Ciel…" His hand moved towards the ribbon around its neck, undoing it with a gentle tug. He moved his hands so that each one grabbed an end of the ribbon. Alois gave the ribbon a harsh tug, pulling it tighter and tighter, the ribbon now constricting the bunny's neck.

He grinned as he strangled the bunny, and leaned to whisper into the floppy, deaf ear. "I will make you mine, Ciel Phantomhive."

With a grunt and a look of distaste gracing his features, Alois threw the bunny down to the floor and moved to exit the room.

"Claude." He said without facing to address his silent butler. "Throw that rabbit away. I'm tired of looking at it; it's disgusting."

Claude bowed. "Yes, your Highness."

* * *

_So uh, yeah. Started at a carnival, ended with dismembered a doll._

_It's something I could see Alois doing. XD _

_Please lemme know what you think! :] I'm new to writing Alois, so yeah.  
_


End file.
